


Cui Bono

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schwarz is evil, not insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cui Bono

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Mission 25: Ende des Weiss-- To the Knights."
> 
> This is a piece originally written for a roleplay Schuldig account after some editing and rewriting. Thanks to Rosaleendhu for pre-reading.
> 
> All things _Weiß Kreuz_ belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiß, Polygram k.k., and Animate Film. No infringement intended.

Some memories are things to be kept and cherished through the years, good enough to be brought out when you needed to brighten a dark day. Elders Stomping Day is one of mine.

⅔ of the Eszett elders had just been killed by four Japanese florists wielding nearly medieval weaponry. It was demoralizing for the elders, to say the least. Thinking about it, I weep bitter tears in my soul for them... and then I snicker. Anyway, the surviving old fart comes running to good old Schwarz to save his wrinkled ass and lo! started to get the idea that maybe this team of folks he and his had abused and trained might have hoodwinked him all along because we'd already swapped girls.

Some people would have just killed the old bastard and seen that as vengeance enough for years of exploitation, but Schwarz is not so easily satisfied. No. We took this elderly control freak who wanted to be immortal and rule the world with an iron fist under the flag of his Great Evil from Beyond and let him know that not only was he being betrayed and killed by his own underlings but that these underlings were a crazed bunch of anarchists.

Yes! Violence for its own sake, just because we're evil! Anarchy! We want total chaos all over the world! Why not, because with our great power we can survive under any conditions, no matter how horrible!

(Yes, we are such misanthropists _we even hate ourselves_. Please.)

I'll never forget the priceless look on the Elder's face. If you ever needed an illustration of "Holy shit! They're mad! Mad, I tell you!" he could have been it. Then Farfarello skewered him, and the look on his face _really_ turned priceless. That whole scene had two of my favorite things--ruining someone's plans and fucking with his head--so of course it made me happy.

Then we had to gloat and monologue and "Muwahahhaha!" for Weiß too because the stars were aligned and the situation demanded it, and it was all so dramatic! Okay, Brad didn't foresee the armed redhead wearing the socks with the pumps. Who the hell would? The whole place falling down on our heads and us falling into the ocean under it was a lot less fun, but into every life some rain and debris must fall.

Right, back to the anarchy and total chaos. Brad and I don't even believe those are sustainable. Someone will always seize power and make rules. Always. Someone will always step up and force the terms. Anyone here see that first season episode of that American TV show _Lost_ with the subplot about the bottles of water? Yeah, like that. I'm not saying it'll be fair and pretty leadership and law, but it'll exist. I don't care whether _you_ think they're official or not. I mean, who decides what's _official_ leadership? The citizen sheep? The local military? The local religion's leaders? The warlords? The neighboring powers? The UN? The US?

Bits of chaos? You see it daily. _Total_ chaos? It won't happen.

As for pushing the world into senseless violence... who says the world needs a push? As the faux-cowboy faux-Texan in the White House liked to say, terrorists and evil are everywhere, and nowhere is really safe. You can be a goat herder in the middle of nowhere but still get access to explosives or a Kalashnikov. If Schwarz ever decided that we were getting too soft, that dependable electricity and running water were luxuries we didn't need, and that our lives were too boring and we'd rather dodge bullets, bombs, and UEDs daily, there are several places in the world we could quickly relocate to.

Brad Crawford always has a plan, whether he cares to let you in on it or not. It's his world, and he's just letting you live in it until he decides it's time for you to stop. We'll keep doing what we're doing and living how we're living, ruling the world our way.

 

### End


End file.
